With you
by Endhaiueo
Summary: Perjuangan mereka telah berhasil menghadapi orang orang yang mencibir dan menghina mereka, dan kini mereka menikmati perjuangan mereka dengan kebahagiaan. LeoN is real. LeoN VIXX.
1. Chapter 1

**TOLONG DENGAN SANGAT YANG MASIH DIBAWAH UMUR GAK USAH BACA, GAK USAH NAMBAH NAMBAH DOSA SAYA :(**

 **WITH YOU**

Pair : LeoN

Cast : All Member of VIXX

Sepasang suami istri yang tadi pagi baru saja diresmikan oleh pendeta dan ratusan undangan itu tampak berbahagia. Akhirnya hubungan yang sudah mereka jalani hampir 4 tahun berlabuh di kehidupan yang bernama pernikahan. Seluruh orang ikut berbahagia atas pernikahan mereka, fans fans juga shiper mereka tampak ikut menangis bahagia akhirnya OTP mereka menikah, dan mereka bisa membuktikan pada Dunia bahwa LeoN is Real.

Leo dan N adalah namja idola dari BB ternama VIXX, mereka telah menjalin hubungan sejak mereka masih trainee di Jellyfish Entertainment. Berbagai rintangan telah mereka lalui termasuk cacian dan hinaan, sehingga mereka harus menjalani hubungan secara sembunyi sembunyi. Namun karena kekuatan cinta dan keyakinan mereka, akhirnya mereka berani mengakui dihadapan kedua orang tua, management dan fara fans jika mereka memiliki hubungan lebih dari sekedar rekan kerja. Dan setelah melalui rintangan berbulan bulan setelah pengakuan mereka dan menghadapi haters akhirnya semua pihak memahami mereka dan merestui mereka, hingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menikah.

Dan kini mereka berada di kamar hotel tempat mereka merayakan pesta pernikahan mereka. senyum tidak pernah lepas dari wajah Hakyeon alias N. Mengingat marganya kini telah berganti menjadi Jung, dan dia sekarang adalah istri dari Jung Taekwon. Urrgghh dia bahagia sekali, pengorbanan selama berbulan bulan menghadapi haters akhirnya berbuah sebuah kebahagian untuk dirinya dan Leo.

'uugghhhh bagaimana ini…apa yang harus kulakukan'

N masih berdiri di depan cermin di kamar mandi. Dirinya tadi mengatakan akan mengganti pakaian, itu hanya sebuah alasan untuk menghindari Leo sebentar. Dia tidak bisa menahan rasa bahagianya, dia ingin sekali berteriak dan memeluk suaminya itu seperti biasa ia lakukan di dorm. Tapi entah kenapa kali ini dia tidak bisa. Dia malu sekali untuk memeluk suaminya.

Di tambah lagi penampilannya yang pasti membuat Leo siap menerkamnya. Dikarenakan dia tidak membawa pakaian ganti ke hotel ini, akhirnya dia menggunakan bathrobe saja.

TOK TOK TOK

Pintu diketuk, semakin membuat N tambah gugup

"i..iya.. sebentar" ucapnya

Dengan perlahan, dia membuka pintu perlahan dan dilihatnya Leo sudah berdiri dengan melipat tangannya didada.

Semakin bertambah gugup pula N, dan detak jantungnya semakin berdetak bagaikan genderang perang.

"aa..apakah kau mau ke kamar mandi?"

"…"

Leo hanya menatap gerak gerik istri barunya ini. Leo sudah sangat terangsang sejak diacara tadi, salahkan istrinya yang memancing gairahnya.

"err… sebaiknya kau mandi dulu"

N sudah akan berjalan menuju ranjang , kalau saja tangannya tidak dihalang oleh Leo.

Leo memeluk N dengan begitu posesif, mengendus leher N yang begitu mulus, dengan sedikit jilatan.

"kau menggodaku? Hmm…" terus mengendus leher dan sesekali menggigitnya

"uuhh…. Siapa yang menggodamu.. aahhh.." N tak dapat menahan desahannya

Kini tangan Leo sudah meraba raba bagian depan istrinya, mencoba masuk dari sela sela bathrobe yang dipakai istrinya. Dia tidak lagi heran ketika menyadari bahwa N tak memakai apapun dibalik bathrobe yang ia gunakan

Membalik tubuh N dan kini mereka saling berhadapan, Leo tersenyum melihat ekspresi wajah istrinya yang tampaknya sudah mulai terangsang.

***TBC***

Ini udah full lengkap, tapi gak dipublish disini demi keamanan.

Yang mau lanjut baca, hubungi author yaa ^^ lewat bm,twitter atau IG juga boleh, sebutkan nicknamenya ㈇7

Nanti dikasih tau dmana bisa baca,

itu juga yang udah ngasih review di Ff author (RL dan CWTLY) sebelumnya .. Gomawoo ^^

Demi menjaga yang tidak demen baca beginian, tapi nekat baca, trus pake kasih nasihat bijak dan ngomongin dosa. Kalau gak minat baca ya gak usah dibaca nee. Hargai orang berkarya.

Nomu gomawo *bow*


	2. Chapter 2

With You

Pair : LeoN VIXX

Cast : All Member of VIXX

Sudah sebulan mereka menjalani hidup sebaai suami istri. Mereka bersyukur karena sejauh ini mereka mendapat banyak dukungan, dan orang orang yang mencibir mereka sudah jarang sekali. Mereka bisa bernafas lega karena mereka dapat diterima sebagai pasangan suami istri.

Dan fans mereka yang juga merupakan LeoN shiper juga merasa senang karena akhirnya OTP mereka menikah sesuai keinginan mereka, sesuai dengan ff yang selalu mereka buat dengan imajinasi mereka, tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan seorang shiper selain melihat yang mereka imajinasikan menjadi kenyataan.

Baru sebulan menjadi suami istri, tak langsung membuat kehidupan Leo dan N bahagia selalu. Sama seperti hubungan mereka ketika masih berstatus sepasang kekasih, mereka juga kadang terlibat perselisihan kecil yang bisa diselesaikan saat itu juga dan akan berakhir dengan bercinta tentu saja.

Dan kini mereka sedang melakukan fansign di Jamsil. Kali ini cukup berbeda, karena mereka memakai pakaian tradisional korea Hanbok, dalam rangka memeriahkan tahun baru.

mereka masih berada diruang tunggu, karena harus menunggu Ken yang masih menggunakan hanboknya.

"kau tidak apa chagi?" tanya Leo kepada istrinya yang terlihat pucat, dan sedari tadi bolak balik kekamar mandi

"nee… tidak apa" jawab N, yang sebenarnya menahankan rasa sakit dikepalanya, menyandarkan kepalanya didada sang suami

N merasakan pusing sedikit, dan perutnya seperti masuk angin. Ingin muntah namun tidak ada yang bisa dikeluarkan, karena sedari tadi dia belum mengisi perutnya sama sekali.

"kau bisa istirahat, kalau perlu tidak usah ikut…"

"tidak…" potong N cepat, dia tidak mau kalau tidak muncul di acara fansign mereka, bisa bisa starlight akan mengkhawatirkannya. Cukup sudah kemarin dia membuat fans mereka khawatir karena tidak memberitahukan keadaannya selama tiga hari. Padahal dia sedang di jeju untuk pemotrean sebuah majalah dengan seorang model yeoja, dengan ijin suami tentu saja.

'uugghh…." N menutup hidungnya saat indra penciumannya mencium parfum yang Ken semprotkan dibajunya

N menutup hidungnya lalu berlari ke kamar mandi lagi.

Semua menatap kepergian leader mereka dengan tatapan aneh. Lalu memandang hyung kedua mereka.

"umma kenapa?" tanya Hyuk

Leo mengendikkan bahunya, dirinya juga heran melihat tingkah sang istri.

"dia terlihat pucat hyung" tambah ravi

Tak lama N kembali bergabung dengan mereka. sebisa mungkin N memasang wajah seperti biasa.

"kau tidak apa apa umma?" Tanya hyuk menghampiri namja yang dia anggap ummanya

"nee… dan yaakkk…. Jauh jauh dariku Ken… bau mu tidak enak sekali…" N berteriak sambil menutup hidungnya saat Ken mendekatinya

Ken memasang pandangan aneh, apa maksudnya? Bukankah merk parfume mereka sama, namun hanya beda bau.

"uughh….." N semakin menutup hidungnya

"kau seperti oraang hamil hyung" celetuk Ravi

DEG

Semua yang ada diruangan itu terdiam.

Begitu juga dengan Leo.

Yaa, tingkah N seperti orang hamil saja, sensitive terhadap bau bauan dan mual mualnya persis seperti orang yang terkena morning sick.

"YAAK… APA MAKSUDMU…" Teriak N tidak terima, namun dalam hati kecilnya ia juga berharap jika itu benar

"sebaiknya kau istirahat saja hyung, kau terlihat pucat"

"tidak tidak… tidak mungkin kalian hanya ber4 saja, sudah ayo sebentar lagi dimulai…"

N tetap menampilkan keprofesionalannya, ia berjalan duluan keluar ruang tunggu namun tangannya ditahan oleh suaminya. N digeret menuju bangku dan dipaksa duduk.

"kau disini saja, kau sedang sakit" Putus Leo

"YAAK…Mana bisa seperti itu!"

"bisa, ingat aku suamimu kau harus patuh padaku" ucap Leo "jangan biarkan dia keluar dari ruang tunggu!" ucap Leo kepada beberapa crew VIXX yang sedang membereskan perlengkapan mereka.

Melihat aura yang tidak bersahabat dari artis mereka, mau tidak mau mereka mengiyakan saja.

Leo pun menyusul dongsaeng dongsaengnya.

"aiissh.. ottoke? Mana bisa seperti ini… aku juga ingin tampil bersama merekaa…hueee" N sudah akan menangis layaknya anak tk yang tidak diberi jajan. Sedangkan para crew hanya menatap gemas artis mereka.

Akhirnya kelima orang itu muncul di hadapan ratusan starlight, mereka sudah siap untuk melakukan tanda tangan dan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan starlight, dan mereka tentu saja siap dengan beberapa pertanyaan fans mereka yang kadang sedikit menyimpang walaupun terkesa lucu.

Usai memberikan tanda tangan, kini mereka melakukan beberapa games yang sudah direncakan oleh crew. Mereka melakukan gendongan sesama member secara acak untuk melihat siapa yang paling kuat diantara mereka.

Leo kebagian untuk digendong oleh maknae mereka, awalnya Leo ragu untuk naik kebahu sang dongsaeng, melihat tubuh Hyuk itu tinggi kurus, persis seperti tulang saja. namun meskipun begitu, Hyuk sanggup menggendong Leo dengan jarak cukup jauh tanpa kesusahan sama sekali, bahkan ia tidak memegangi Leo yang berada digendongannya.

"hihihiihi... jangan meragukan Hyukie ku... aigooo hyukie sudah dewasa, perutnya saja kotak kotak, tidak seperti Jung mesum itu" cibir N yang menyaksikan para dongsaeng dan suaminya dari layar televisi

sedangkan crew ikut tersenyum geli melihat tingkah artis mereka, 'hei..bukankah dia juga seorang Jung sekarang?'

usai sesi games dilanjutkan dengan sesi tanya jawab antara starlight dan VIXX. namun kali ini berbeda, karena semua pertanyaan starlight yang sudah dikumpul ditujukan hanya untuk Leo. dan hal itu disetujui oleh seluruh Member VIXX kecuali Leo.

"aku tau apa yang kalian rencanakan" bisik Leo, melirik satu persatu dongsaengnya, sedangkan yang dilirik hanya memasang wajah cuek seolah tidak perduli namun dalam hati mereka dipenuhi rasa ketakutan.

"baiklah hyung mulai saja...ayo ambil kertasnya..." suruh Hyuk

Leo memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kotak dan mengambil satu kertas berwarna Pink. Membaca isi kertas tersebut dan seketika wajahnya memerah . diapun meremas kertas tersebut, namun ravi berhasil mencegah Leo yang akan membuang kertas tersebut.

"yaak.. kau tidka bisa seperti itu hyung..." Ken mencibir marah

ravi pun membuka kembali kertas yang suah diremas itu, mereka sebenarnya sudah mengantisipasi hal begini, jadi ravi dengan sigap bersiap siap tadi.

"uuuhhhh... pertanyaan dari endhaiueo... Leo oppa bisakah kau ceritakan malam pertamamu"

"itu pertanyaannku... disiniiii" sesorang melambaikan tangan dari bangku penonton

"KKYAAAAA..." Teriak para starlight

"PpFFTTTT..." KEN, HYUK, RAVI, HONGBIN menahan tawa mereka, menutup mulut dan juga merunduk. Mereka tidak menyangka isi otak para penggemar mereka.

sedangkan Leo memasang wajah datar sambil menatap kearah si penanya.

"JAWAB OPPA" Teriaknya

"KAU YAKIN INGIN MENGETAHUINYA? " teriak Hongbin. "aku tidak yakin kau akan baik baik saja, paling tidak kau akan mimisan nanti mendenagrnya..." Hongbin menjawab dengan lugas

"KYAAAAA..." starlight kembali heboh

"nee... benar, kami saja yang mendengarnya hampir ti..." tiba tiba aura disekitar Hyuk berubah, ia tidak jadi melanjutkan ucapannya dan menoleh kesamping, dimana Leo sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan buas.

"err... yaa... Leo hyung tentu sangat hebat.. kyaa... Ken hyung lindungi akuu"

"hahahhahah..."

"ayoo hyung jawab saja..." paksa Ravi

"tsk.. dengar yaa endhaiueo, kau bertanya apakah aku bisa menceritakan malam pertamaku? jawabannya adalah tidak bisa!"

putus Leo, dan terdengar helaan nafas kecewa dari seluruh penggemar.

"HUUUUUU..."

sedangkan diruang tunggu, N mengipasi wajahnya yang ia yakin sudah memerah seperti tomat.

"uuuggh... bagaimana bisa mereka menanyakan itu?..aigooo panas sekali" terus mengipasi wajahnya.

ia kembali teringat bagaimana mereka menghabiskan malam pertama mereka hampir seharian penuh. nafsu suaminya memang sangat dahsyat dan tidak sabaran. Leo tipe orang yang tidak pernah puas, dan dirinya menjadi korbanya, melayani nafsu sang suami, padahal dirinya sudah kehabisan tenaga sedangkan Leo masih saja menggempurnya. dan itu hampir dilakukan setiap hari.

"aahh...panas sekali" Pipi N kembali memerah padam

sedangkan para crew menahan geli tawa mereka, apanya yang panas. bahkan ada 2 pendingin ruangan yang sedang menyala disini. ckckc.. malu eoh?

"baiklah pertanyaan berikutnya..." Leo mengambil kembali kertas dan Hongbin dengan segera mengambil kertas dari jari leo

"err... dari orang yang sama..."

"KYAAAAAAAA..."

"Leo oppa berapa kali kau melakukannya dengan N oppa dalam sehari?"

"KYAAAAAAAA..."

"pffftthhhhhh"

lagi lagi teriakan heboh dari para starlight.

"AIGOOO APA KALIAN INGIN TAHU? kalian tahukan bagaimana Leo hyung? jadi sepertinya kalian tahu jawabannya..."

"NEEE..."

"APA JAWABANNYA?" Tanya Ken

"EVERY TIME"

"BWAHAHAHAHAAHAH..." tawa hongbin, hyuk ravi dan Ken tidak terbendung lagi, mereka tertawa puas sampai berguling guling

mereka saling berhig five dan mencoba menghindar dan berkumpul menjauh dari Leo. Mereka benar benar menjadi sekutu untuk Leo.

Leo memasang wajah datar dengan pipi yang memerah sempurna. Menahan amarah, ingin sekali ia menghabisi keempat dongsaengnya itu. poor Leo

"aiissshh... bisa bisanya mereka melakukan itu..." N menggeram marah dirinya mencoba bangkit namun perutnya seperti keram, dia sedikit meringis. Para crew mendekati artis mereka yang tampaknya kesakitan. mereka sedikit khawatir.

Sedangkan diruangan fansign masih riuh akibat aksi pertanyaan starlight dan aksi member vixx yang benar benar memojokkan Leo.

"kupastikan kalian tidak akan tidur dengan tenang malam ini" desis Leo tajam

mereka berempat seketika mematung.

akhirnya mereka menghentikan tawa mereka , dan mencoba duduk kembali, meskipun sedikit takut.

"err... ayo hyung, pertanyaan terakhir..." ujar Hyuk

leo pun malas mengambilnya dan meggeser kotak itu kearah mereka berempat. dan Hyuk berinisiatif untuk mengambilkannya.

membaca sejenak dan memamerkan senyum jahilnya.

"dari SEMUA STARLIGHT DI DUNIA... Leo oppa kapan kau akan memberikan kami keponakan?"

"KYAAAA... NEEE... KAMI MINTA KEPONAKANNNN" Teriak seluruh starlight yang ada

leo benar benar tidak tahan, dirinya bangkit dari bangku dan ingin berjalan kearah penggemar, namun...

"YAAAK... DASAR KURANG AJARR... KALIAN SEMUA SAMA SAJA... AKU TAHU KALIAN MENULIS PERTANYAAN ITU DIBANTU DENGAN MEREKA BEREMPATKAN? AYOOO NGAKU SAJAAAA..."

N muncul sambil memegangi perutnya yang keram. meskipun sakit namun suaranya masih mampu meneriaki semua orang yang ada diruangan.

"aigooo N hyung, kau kenapa muncul kau kan masih sakit"

"diam kau keniee... YAAAKKK MENJAUH DARIKU... AKU TIDAK SUKA BAU MUUU... UUGGHH...HMMPP..." N menutup mulutnya saat Ken mendekatinya dan diapun berlari kembali kedalam, leo mengejar istrinya. dia begitu khawatir dengan istrinya.

selepas kepergian kedua orang itu, Hyuk, Ravi, Hongbin dan ken menatap starlight yang masih tercengang dengan apa yang mereka lihat. N muncul diakhir acara dengan memegangi perutnya dan apa katanya tadi? dia mual saat Ken mendekatinya, persis seperti...

"KYAAAAAA... KITA AKAN PUNYA KEPONAKAAAN..." Teriak seluruh starlight yang ada sambil berpelukan.

*****TBC*****

* * *

mian jika typo bertebaran *bow*

terimakasih yang sudah membaca ch 1. jika ingin membaca full, review disini dulu nee.. trus hubungi via apa saja, nanti aku balas kok :)

gomawo yang sudah review di ch 1 ^^


End file.
